


Обычный человек

by Falde



Series: dragon!AU [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Чжинхван — это загадка, и раньше Чжунэ надеялся, что сможет узнать все ответы от него самого, если подождёт.





	Обычный человек

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Shisui-sama.

У Чжинхвана есть тайна, и в этом Чжунэ уверен. Уверен не только он, в общем-то — они все считают, что Чжихван о чём-то недоговаривает. Конечно, есть множество вещей, о которых он не говорит — они уже немало знакомы с Чжинхваном, особенно Ханбин и Чживон, но всё равно даже на уровне слухов ничего не знают о его семье или расположении дома. С учётом того, что в их такой небольшой деревушке люди знают друг о друге всё, это кажется очень странным. Все жители знают Чжинхвана, говорят, что он хороший человек, но ничего не могут о нём рассказать.

Чжунэ и сам, при том, что они довольно близки, ничего не слышал о жизни Чжинхвана, и может говорить только о его личностных качествах. 

Например, что Чжинхван только на первый взгляд кажется мягким. Чжинхван создаёт впечатление человека, который всегда обо всех заботится, по возможности избегает конфликтов и вообще совершенно безобиден. В общем-то, частично это действительно так. А частично — нет.

Чжинхван добр, но язвителен. Чжинхван кажется ранимым, но сам тоже может метко ударить словами. Чжинхван кажется принимающим всё близко к сердцу, но на самом деле его не интересует мнение чужих ему людей. Глядя на него нельзя и подумать, что он может (всерьёз) разозлиться или заткнуть кого-то. Но он может.

Чжунэ не может сказать, что ему не интересно, что скрывает Чжинхван. А ещё он считает, что форсировать события не стоит, и Чжинхван сам всё расскажет, когда придёт время.

Но у Чживона появляется очередная идея, и на этот раз она связана именно с Чжинхваном и его тайнами. Чживон предлагает слежку, и пускай сначала с ним все спорят о том, что тайны старшего хёна нужно уважать, в конечном счёте любопытство берёт верх и большинством голосов они решают попробовать.

Проблема в том, что план Чживона абсолютно нелеп и бесполезен — если действительно следовать за кем-то толпой из шести человек, то остаться незамеченными будет почти невозможно. Тем более если эти шесть человек — довольно шумные. Юнхён предлагает альтернативу — следить за Чжинхваном по очереди. Это всё ещё неидеальный вариант — Чжунэ в принципе не нравится сама идея, потому что зачем следить, если можно просто подождать — но она в любом случае лучше изначальной. А спорить с Чживоном о целесообразности этой слежки совершенно бесполезно, да и Чжунэ даже пробовать не стал бы. Все его знакомые единогласно утверждают, что он неловок рядом с Чживоном и что они ведут себя так, словно им друг с другом некомфортно. Несмотря на многолетнюю дружбу. И конечно, они правы, потому что Чжунэ действительно некомфортно рядом с Чживоном. Но ему в принципе некомфортно почти со всеми, за исключением Донхёка — но это же Донхёк, ещё не родился человек, которому рядом с ним будет неуютно — и Чжинхвана.

Чжунэ тоже многого не знает о нём, но это и неважно, просто одно присутствие Чжинхвана рядом всегда действует на него умиротворяюще, а общение с ним доставляет удовольствие. Это почти как «противоположности притягиваются», но не совсем. Его не тянет к Чжинхвану, ему просто спокойно рядом с Чжинхваном, а это разные вещи. Но они действительно противоположны. Чжунэ выглядит холодным, отстранённым и сильным, но на самом деле неловок с людьми. Чжинхван выглядит мягким, но иногда кажется, что внутри него — сталь.

Чжинхван — это загадка, и раньше Чжунэ надеялся, что сможет узнать все ответы от него самого, если подождёт. Но в ситуации, когда «ждать» означает «оставить Чжинхвана наедине с выходками их друзей», выбирать не приходится.

Очередь Чжунэ следить — сразу за Донхёком, а после него пойдёт Чану, и Чжунэ всё ещё это кажется глупой затеей.

Чжинхван ведёт себя как всегда и не торопится делать ничего, что могло бы больше рассказать о его жизни — это Чжунэ понимает спустя два часа слежки. Он уже даже не пытается следовать за Чжинхваном в буквальном смысле — просто сидит себе в стороне, надвинув на лицо бамбуковую шляпу, ничего не ждёт и надеется, что через пару таких «слежек» это всем надоест. А Чжинхван тем временем то разговаривает с людьми, то помогает торговцу починить крышу, то доносит старушке вёдра от колодца до дома. Он ведёт себя совершенно обычно и, с одной стороны, Чжунэ разочарован — он действительно надеялся на что-то _эдакое_. Но с другой стороны, втайне именно этого он и ожидал. Конечно, о Чжинхване известно слишком мало, но, быть может, он просто такой человек. Обычный скрытный человек, который вечером вернётся в самый обычный дом и провалится в самый обычный сон.

На исходе третьего часа Чжинхван покупает на рынке овощи с рыбой и уходит. Чжунэ неторопливо потягивается и идёт следом — ему выдался шанс увидеть дом Чжинхвана, значит, хоть что-то хорошее в потраченном времени есть.

Но Чжинхван идёт не домой. Он поднимается по дороге, которая идёт немного выше деревни и, как всем известно, ведёт к обрыву. Там Чжинхван прислоняет свои плетёные корзины с продуктами к дереву, смотрит по сторонам и улыбается. А потом — Чжунэ толком не успевает и глазом моргнуть — разбегается и прыгает с обрыва. Чжунэ смотрит в сторону обрыва с ужасом, не до конца понимая, что вообще сейчас произошло. Он подходит ближе, но прежде чем он успевает достичь края и посмотреть вниз, оттуда поднимается большой чёрный дракон, делает петлю в воздухе и грациозно садится перед Чжунэ. 

И Чжунэ замирает. О драконах слышали все. Все знали, что они существуют и могут обращаться в людей, чтобы затеряться среди них. Поговаривали, что они выбрали такой скрытный образ жизни, потому что десятки лет назад их использовали на войне в качестве оружия, и оставшиеся драконы с тех пор предпочитают себя ничем не выдавать, чтобы люди не захотели снова завладеть их силой для своей выгоды. А ещё Чжунэ слышал, что с тех пор считается, будто встреча с драконом сулит удачу.

Но удача его интересует куда меньше, чем вопрос о том, что только что произошло. Самое очевидное объяснение— Чжинхван и есть дракон, и спрыгнул он, чтобы обратиться (им обязательно для этого прыгать откуда-то?). Но всегда стоит предполагать и худшее, и в таком случае перед ним какой-то неизвестный дракон, который съел Чжинхвана и теперь собирается закусить им самим. Не самый лучший расклад. 

А ещё Чжунэ понятия не имеет, как узнать, какой вариант правильный. И делает первое, что приходит в голову — пытается заговорить с драконом.

— Чжинхван-хён? — неуверенно спрашивает он. Дракон внимательно смотрит на него своими яркими жёлтыми глазами, немного наклонив шею, и Чжунэ кажется, что в его взгляде мелькает осуждение, а в движениях и вовсе мерещится что-то действительно напоминающее Чжинхвана. Дракон медленно кивает.

— Ты не можешь разговаривать в таком виде, да? — Чжунэ даже представить себе не мог, что драконы умеют так тяжело вздыхать.

Но если Чжинхван и есть дракон, то это объясняет, почему он так мало говорил о себе. Чжунэ, правда, не считает, что это достаточно хорошая маскировка. Логичнее жить обычной жизнью, о которой будет знать даже последний ремесленник с окраины, чем в тишине. Потому что тишина вызывает вопросы и подозрения. И то, что сегодня за ним решили проследить друзья, не означает, что завтра то же самое не решит сделать кто-то другой, безжалостный и корыстный.

Он говорит об этом Чжинхвану, который на это раздосадовано урчит и трётся мордой о своё крыло. Видимо, он действительно считал, что ничего не рассказывать будет менее подозрительно. Чжунэ задумывается — Чжинхван за прожитые годы уже, скорее всего, неплохо узнал людей. Но никто не придумает более правдоподобную для людских ушей историю, чем другой человек.

— Я помогу тебе придумать все нужные ответы, если хочешь, — предлагает Чжунэ. — Или ты можешь рассказать правду остальным, и мы придумаем что-то все вместе.

Чжинхван снова кивает и вообще кажется довольным. Чжунэ вздыхает, прикладывает руку к тёплой чешуйчатой груди и прикрывает глаза.


End file.
